1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to computer modeling and simulating systems, in particular, to a computer system for modeling and analyzing the effect of existing and proposed development upon flood control systems.
2. General Background
The use of computerized systems in simulation, modeling and analysis has long been known. Mechanical and electrical systems have been modeled using a set of computer instructions which have been used to describe the system to varying degrees. Conditions and events, for example, operating ranges and signal levels, flows, frequencies and timing, have been used as variable or fixed conditions in modeling systems. The modeling or simulation system has been used to then attempt to describe how the system would react to changes in status conditions and events.
The advantages of using computerized simulation systems are well known. The time and cost associated with mathematically modeling systems has been shown to be generally less than that required to build a working prototype or model. The system or modeling parameters can be readily changed to reflect changes in design or the working environment. The model may be used to artificially test the system's response to a range of different conditions that might not be easily replicated using real world systems. Lastly, model simulation has permitted comparative evaluation of different system embodiments without the expense and time of building physical prototype systems. Computerized simulation systems have been utilized in a number of different areas. The following prior United States patents are typical of such prior simulation and modeling techniques.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,718 disclosed a system designed to simulate an automated storage and retrieval system. The user interactively described facility equipment and operations. The simulation system then created the necessary program statements to reflect the environment and operations, the results of which were displayed either as text or graphically. U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,747 also disclosed a system designed to simulate operation of an automated material handling system. The user interactively described the material handling equipment and events, and the simulation results were displayed as text or graphically.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,952 disclosed a computerized system designed to act as a training simulator for a multistage industrial plant. The simulator hardware and software was customized to reflect individual installations. The purpose of this system was to train plant operators without utilizing plant facilities.
Each of the above computerized systems were designed to simulate operations of a physical system without the necessity of a physical prototype. Other prior simulation models have been designed for use with existing systems.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,756 disclosed a simulation system designed to share data channels with the plant facilities the model was designed to simulate. Using remote terminals, steel mill operations were simulated and optimized without the necessity of running the mill equipment.
With regard to the specific application of flood water level prediction and control, in the past flood control districts or municipal agencies have attempted to establish data bases reflecting current developments, approved developments and data concerning the existing flood control system. Typically this data has been provided by the agency to developers or engineers who then were required to manually update the data to include the proposed development changes and to analytically derive solutions indicative of the effect of the proposed development on the flood levels using public domain software known as HEC-1 and HEC-2. One of the primary problems associated with the prior practice was that the data base used for modeling was being independently modified by other parties representing other interests before an individual development analysis was approved. This resulted in a lack of coordination between the proposed projects with no accounting for the interactive effects the developments would have on the entire system as well as a loss of integrity of the system data base. The prior method of flood control simulation and modeling involved a great deal of manual data input and analysis even though some portions of the method were automated. Typically, a developer or engineering firm would require two to three months to complete the analysis and proposal. Because of the time delay necessitated, the proposal could not include or account for interactive effects which would result from changes to the systems by the municipality or by other developers not included in the data utilized by the Applicants. This existing system of analysis is very time consuming. Additionally, the multiple analyses ongoing at any point in time make management of the flood control system very difficult, if not impossible.